


Dirty talk

by drum_heart



Series: Четыре года  любви бога Поэзии и вампира [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Britchell, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hangover, M/M, PWP, Slash, mitchers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drum_heart/pseuds/drum_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Воспитание Митчелла не позволяет сказать в слух о том, как он хочет Андерса</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty talk

**Author's Note:**

> Реакция Митчелла на их отношения, начиная с утра после первого секса. К Этому моменту Эндерс уже является его товарищем, собутыльником и начальником в одном флаконе. Более широкая картина начала их отношений в следующем фанфе.

_«Джон, ты докатился!»._

Эта мысль посетила вампира с утра и обещала стать девизом последующих дней. Но как иначе он мог думать, когда проснулся в одной постели с начальником, который плюс ко всему ещё и мужчина? Голова трещала от количества выпитого алкоголя и… Митчелл в ужасе посмотрел на начальника, прислушиваясь к дыханию. Резко откинул простынь, но укусов не увидел и кровоподтеков не ощутил. Но вампир пил кровь! Такое не забудется!  
Встав с постели и пошатываясь, Митчелл направился в уборную, где дружески обняв унитаз, попытался вспомнить вчерашний вечер.  
Его взгляд упал на душевую кабинку и мозг тут же начал буквально выстреливать образы: _душ… вода, окрашенная кровью… жар… похоть… распростертый перед ним Андерс, полностью раскрытый и доступный…_ но не до конца: что-то сдерживает Митчелла от того, чтобы вцепиться в его артерию, кровь в которой нереально маняще поет, окутывая вампира сладкой негой с ног до головы. Даже сейчас он не чувствует жажды.

_\- Я бог, Джон… скандинавский… «не кусайся»._

Последний приказ отдался электрическим разрядом в ноющей голове, заставляя Митчелла склониться над унитазом.  
Когда он отдышался, воспоминания продолжили заполнять его сознание, складываясь в прекрасную картину, где его друг и начальник, златовласый притягательный бог отдавался ему без остатка.  
Митчелл почувствовал, что снова возбуждается, но это был далеко не утренний стояк. В голове все ещё звенел медовый голос его начальника. Он закатил глаза и шумно выдохнул, накрыв ладонью возбуждение и слегка сжав его. Приоткрыв губы, он был готов застонать от удовольствия, как дверь ванной хлопнула, и послышалось издевательское ворчание его начальника.  
\- Пошел вон, холоп!  
Слегка протрезвев, Митчелл вскочил на ноги и выбежал в коридор, стараясь не встречаться с взглядом Андерса.  
Что же Митчелл наделал! Быстро одевшись, он присел на кровать, запустив пальцы в лохматые кудри, пытаясь вспомнить лицо жертвы, но все безуспешно.  
В таком виде Джонсон его и нашел, зайдя в спальню номера с двумя бокалами шампанского в руке.  
\- Элитный номер - элитное похмелье! – радостно отсалютовал блондин, протягивая второй бокал своему помощнику.  
Митчелл взглянул на него и тут же отвернулся, смущенный его нагим видом. От воспоминаний, как он самозабвенно ласкал языком хозяйство начальника, вампир сильно покраснел, что у него редко выходило.  
\- И кого ты смущаешься? – хохотнул Джонсон. – Ещё и суток не прошло, как мы переспали. Понравилось?  
\- Я убил кого-то, - зачем-то ляпнул Митчелл, взвинченный присутствием обнаженного начальника, который его невероятно возбуждал.  
\- Да, перебрал ты вчера, - кивнул Андерс. – Иногда выпивка побуждает агрессию. Так тебе секс понравился?  
Митчелл шумно сглотнул и в один присест выпил шампанское.  
\- Ну вот, теперь заново наливать, - протянул блондин, выхватив из рук вампира бокал и направившись к барной стойке, демонстрируя вампиру свой аппетитный зад.  
\- Да, - ответил Митчелл низким голосом. – Понравился.  
\- Что? – переспросил Джонсон, слегка обернувшись к нему.  
\- Понравилось, - смущенно повторил вампир.  
\- Что понравилось? – довольно улыбнулся Джонсон, наблюдая, как краснеет симпатяга, покоривший его член.  
\- Секс… понравился… мне, - выдавил красный, как помидор, вампир.  
\- Тогда предлагаю повторить! – Воскликнул блондин, поднеся ирландцу его заново наполненный бокал. – В номере есть офигительное джакузи.  
\- Мы? Но я… - Митчелл не знал что ответить.  
Всё это было неправильно: он – вампир, Джонсон – начальник и оба они – мужики. Но в тоже время предложения Андерса было чертовски соблазнительным и возбуждающим.  
\- Так ты хочешь, или нет? – лукаво прищурился новозеландец, откровенно буравя взглядом ширинку подчиненного. Он протянул руку, и Митчелл, поколебавшись, встал с кровати.  
\- Отлично, - облизнулся Джонсон. – Тогда почисти зубы, и я жду тебя в гостинной.  
\- Боже, - прошептал Митчелл, вцепившись в края раковины. – Я гей! Да ещё и высокозалетный!  
Все это было неправильно, но чем больше он осознавал всю неправильность ситуации, тем сильнее ныло в паху. Наконец, плюнув на все и приведя себя в порядок, ирландец вышел в гостиную, где его уже ждал блондин.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, как рад тебя видеть я, - томным шепотом произнес Андерс, подойдя к нему и взяв за руку, заглянув в его душу своими небесно-голубыми глазами. – Твоя красота побуждает во мне странные желания, которые по счастью взаимны. И все, что я прошу – разделить его со мной, предавшись страсти в чаше удовольствий.  
Он картинно махнул рукой в сторону дверей и по сигналу пульта, они распахнулись, открывая вид на шикарное джакузи.  
\- Могу ли я сорвать один лишь страстный поцелуй с твоих манящих губ?  
\- Андерс, - рыкнул Митчелл, не зная как объяснить, что его смущают эти нежности, адресованные скорее девушке, а ему хочется чего-то более… Митчелл не мог позволить себе такого даже в мыслях, поэтому он просто впился в губы божка горячим поцелуем, слегка прикусив ему нижнюю губу, намекая. Но что-то ему подсказало, что последнего делать не стоило.  
\- Не кусайся, - пригрозил ему пальцем Браги и вампир заморгал. – Но намек я понял. Идём, ненасытный!  
Не дойдя до бортика, Митчелл схватил Джонсона в охапку и прыгнул в ванную.  
\- Ты бы хоть штаны снял. Нам через два часа в офис, - усмехнулся блондин, но взглянув в потемневшие от возбуждения глаза любимого, присвистнул. – К черту офис! Иди сюда.  
Штаны они все же сняли, но лишь для того, чтобы ничто не мешало Митчеллу овладеть новозеландцем, а тому задыхаться от невероятного чувства наполненности. Митчелл снова был с тем, одно прикосновение, к сладкой коже которого откликалось сотней импульсов наслаждения. И при этом им нужно было больше, гораздо больше. В офисе их не дождались.

С тех пор Митчелл ждал каждое предложение Андерса заняться с ним сексом. Теперь способность блондина препятствовала завершению их близости на самом интересном месте, заставляя Джона задыхаться от удовольствия и не бояться выплескивать свою страсть. Невероятный медовый голос обворожил его, заставляя...  
\- Заставляя его член гудеть от напряжения и желания вдуть ему. Так и запиши, - подсказал Андерс, заглядывая помощнику за плечо.  
Митчелл вздрогнул и одним движением смял лист.  
\- Дневник? Желтая пресса? - полюбопытствовал новозеландец.  
\- Разбор полетов и психоанализ.  
\- И то и другое - чушь собачья, - сгримасничал Джонсон. - Тем более написал бы.  
\- Я так не могу, - сконфузился вампир.  
\- А ты новую бумажку возьми!  
\- У нас ланч с Ned's pies через полчаса.  
\- Кстати о них, - Джонсон присел на краешек стола, протягивая помощнику большой конверт.  
Митчелл открыл его и на стол выскользнули фотографии. На них были изображены голые гендиректор и его заместитель в одной постели.  
\- Это что? – нахмурился ирландец.  
\- А это, Джонни, то, что 100% подарит нам контракт с ними.  
\- Шантаж? – усмехнулся Митчелл.  
\- Взаимопонимание. Надеюсь, ты не против пары обнимашек на публику?  
\- Но это не правильно.  
\- Брось! С девушками же обнимался? Мы – пиарщики, Митчелл, в первую очередь самих себя, - тихим голосом пропел Джонсон хитро сверкнув глазами. – Докажем им, что сможем понять друг друга.  
Митчелл шумно вдохнул.  
\- А после подписания контракта, тебя ждет награда, - подмигнул Андерс и ушел к своему рабочему месту. – Собирайся!

Ланч прошел для Митчелла смазано. Он говорил на автомате, все его ощущения сконцентрировались на Джонсоне: как он говорил, как облизывал губы кончиком языка, и как вздымалась его грудь в такт мерному дыханию в объятиях вампира.  
Да, объятия в центре дорогого ресторана и мимолетный поцелуй за ушком, горячее дыхание у своей шеи казались Митчеллу чем-то запретным и возбуждающим. Он несколько раз выходил ополоснуть лицо ледяной водой, но ни разу это не помогло. Прошло уже больше недели, а вампир все никак не мог привыкнуть к их неправильным отношениям, но все чаще желал заманить его в постель.  
\- И когда ты решишься сам завалить меня? – раздался веселый голос блондина.  
\- Что? – тряхнул головой Джон, выныривая из мыслей.  
\- Ты уже часа два сверлишь вешалку, не заполнив ни одного бланка. А ведь я обещал награду и ты в праве её потребовать, - подмигнул новозеландец.  
\- Не здесь! – испугался Митчелл, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
\- Тогда поехали ко мне!  
Но дома Андерс снова забыл о предложенной «награде» и, как ни в чем не бывало, ушел на кухню.  
Возбужденному вампиру только и оставалось, что усесться за стол, ерзая на сиденье и пожирать блондина глазами.  
\- Кушать хочешь? – будничным тоном поинтересовался Джонсон, изучая состав пакета, который только что вытащил из морозилки.  
Митчелл тихо рыкнул.  
\- Так, ты давай мне тут без твоих штучек! – нахмурился Андерс, бросив на него мимолетный взгляд.  
\- Нет, не хочу, - просипел Джон, стискивая кружку.  
\- А чего ты хочешь?  
В глазах Джонсона заплясали знакомые озорные бесенята.  
\- Тебя, - выдавил брюнет.  
\- Для чего?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – не понял Митчелл.  
\- Для чего ты меня хочешь? – переспросил Джонсон. – Поболтать о работе, или помыть у тебя дома посуду?  
\- А ты помоешь?  
\- Нет, но кто знает, чего ты хочешь?  
\- А непонятно?  
\- Мне понятно, но я хочу, чтобы ты выразился конкретнее.  
Хитрая улыбка никак не желала покидать его наглой физии.  
Митчелл устало застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- Я... хочу… - еле слышно начал Митчелл.  
\- Тааак, - поощрил Андерс, присаживаясь за стол напротив любовника.  
\- Переспать с тобой, - наконец выпалил ирландец, а лицо Джонсона недоуменно вытянулось.  
\- И все? – разочарованно воскликнул он.  
\- Н.. не всё, - испуганно посмотрел на него Митчелл, не понимая, чего лишнего он ляпнул.  
\- Прекрасно! Что еще?  
\- Я хочу... сделать это… пожестче.  
\- Засадить мне по самые яйца как обычно?  
Митчелл кивнул.  
\- Так скажи это! – всплеснул руками Андерс, которого все больше захватывал азарт от этой незатейливой игры.  
Митчелл покачал головой, снова уставившись в столешницу.  
\- Или хотя бы трахнуть, - Андерс внимательно посмотрел на красного от смущения вампира. – Митчелл, хотеть мужчину – это нормально.  
\- Я знаю! – Воскликнул тот. – Карл и… Но для меня это впервые.  
\- Как и для меня. Но наши желания нормальны. И не нужно стесняться говорить о них.  
\- Я хочу трахнуть тебя, - прошептал Митчелл, запуская ладонь в золотистую гриву Джонсона и притягивая его к себе. – Сейчас же.  
\- Вот это другой разговор, - одобрил Джонсон. – А как?  
\- А как нужно?  
\- А как ты хочешь?  
\- Чтобы из твоих прекрасных глаз искры сыпались, - томно прошептал вампир, лизнув губы партнера.  
\- Квартиру не подпали, - усмехнулся новозеландец, вставая коленями на стул и перегибаясь через всю столешницу к любовнику. – Но что ты для этого сделаешь?  
\- Заткну твой грязный рот, и ты сам все узнаешь в процессе.  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - отстранился Джонсон. – Затыкать Браги.  
\- Тогда просто помолчи, - рыкнул Митчелл, притягивая его к себе обратно так резко, что Джонсон неуклюже шлепнулся на столешницу.  
\- Полегче, парень. И, главное, не кусайся! – наказал Браги. – И скажи уже, что ты хочешь со мной сделать?  
\- Я хочу почувствовать твой жаркий рот на своем члене, - выдохнул вампир, не до конца понимая, почему его язык его не слушает. – Хочу нагнуть тебя прямо здесь и ласкать, пока ты сам не раскроешься для меня и не начнешь молить, чтобы я трахнул тебя.  
\- Вот это мне нравится больше, - улыбнулся Андерс, приподымаясь и страстно целуя его в губы, расстегивая на партнере его любимый бежевый пиджак, чувствуя, как в ответ жадные руки раздевают его.  
\- Я хочу слушать твои стоны, - продолжил Джон, оглаживая упругий зад любовника.  
\- Так заставь, - выдохнул Джонсон, расправляясь с брюками вампира. - Дай слезу.

Стулья были низковаты и неудобны, поэтому Митчелл подхватил Андерса и перенес его на диван. Джонсон тут же вцепился руками в подлокотник над головой и выгнулся навстречу умелым ладоням вампира.  
\- Так не пойдёт, - покачал головой ирландец, хищно облизнувшись.  
Плюхнувшись на диван, он заставил Андерса встать на колени между его ног и надавил на затылок.  
\- Приласкай его, - приказал он, толкнувшись членом к мягким губам новозеландца.  
\- Вот видишь, как все легко, - улыбнулся блондин, глядя на стояк любимого, как на невероятно вкусный леденец.  
Он шаловливо лизнул уже сильно надувшуюся головку, и Митчелл взвыл от наслаждения, запрокидывая голову.  
\- Тшш… - попытался успокоить его Джонсон, мягко поглаживая его бедра, но лишь раззадорил, опалив член горячим дыханием.  
Митчелл вскочил и, быстро перегнув Андерса через подлокотник, коленом раздвинул его ноги и начал растягивать его дырочку.  
\- Погоди ты! – зашипел Джонсон, раскидывая диванные подушки.  
Найдя тюбик, он протянул его вампиру.  
– Как будто в первый раз! – раздраженно хмыкнул он.  
\- Не капризничай, - прошептал вампир, целуя партнера в загривок.  
Успокаивающе помассировав блондина за плечи, дразняще пробежав пальцами по торсу, он вновь вернулся к ягодицам. Обильно смазав пальцы, он медленно и аккуратно начал его растягивать.  
\- Я не фарфоровый! – взбрыкнулся Джонсон, насадившись на пальцы.  
Митчелл улыбнулся и аккуратно вошел в него, начиная медленно двигаться. Но хватило его ненадолго, и уже через минуту он врывался в Джонсона яростными глубокими толчками.  
\- Кричи, - приказал он, и Джонсон громко застонал, срываясь на крик.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - похвалил Митчелл, рыча и хватая парня за волосы, как какой-то первобытный самец.  
Их стоны, крики рычание сливались в одну какофонию звуков, заглушая шлепки от соприкосновения тел. Сорвав голос, Джонсон впился пальцами в мягкое сиденье, зажмурив глаза от невыносимого ощущения блаженства, когда член партнера таранил его простату при каждом толчке.  
\- Я уже, - прошептал он, и Митчелл вошел в него ещё сильнее, отправляя блондина за грань сознания к обещанным искрам.  
\- Вот это ты мне… - сбивчиво прошептал Джонсон, едва пришел в себя.  
\- Вставил? – ухмыльнулся ирландец, приземляясь рядом с ним на диван.  
\- Ага.  
\- Всегда к вашим услугам, - Улыбнулся Митчелл, повиснув на спинке.

Утро встретило Джонсона легкой тянущей болью между ног.  
\- Митчелл, - простонал он, оборачиваясь к рядом спящему любовнику.  
\- Сильно болит? – всполошился он, приподнявшись на локте и внимательно глядя в лицо Андерса.  
\- Митчелл, скажи «Я хочу тебе вдуть».  
\- Эмм… Мне нужно заскочить домой перед работой, - смутился брюнет, откинув одеяло и садясь на постель.  
Джонсон лишь устало выдохнул, падая на подушки обратно, едва за вампиром закрылась дверь. Митчелл был неисправим.


End file.
